Grim twilight
Summary: the fusion of Twilight Sparkle and Grimlock Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-B Name: Grim twilight Origin: TheBoxOfficeArtist Gender: male and female ''' '''Age: '''Several millions of years old '''Classification: '''Cybertronian,Unicorn, Alicorn,ponybot '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Projection, Teleportation (Of it'sself and others), Telekinesis, Levitation (Via Telekinesis, can become light enough to stand on water) , Gravity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Can bring inanimate objects to life, Can restore memories, Transmutation, Summoning, Limited Time Travel, Can negate certain shapeshifting,Large Size (Type 1) Dark Magicwhich can alter the appearance and properties of places and people, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can transform it'sself and others, as well as objects, Wind Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Able to magically generate large amounts of heat), Can literally zip another person's mouth shut, Can animate simple machines, Limited Power Mimicry (Has learned many spells on sight, or very swiftly, such as Dark Magic, or Starlight's spells), Very minor Resistance to Mind Control and Illusions |'pony mode' All previous powers greatly enhanced plus Flight, Can temporarily freeze people in place to make them do nothing but speak for an extended period of time, Elemental Manipulation (Ice and Fire), Can change the DNA of another and herself, Can transfer one's good habits to another, which can even cause the other to change into the original creature, Can seal targets in crystals, Can create simulations depicting different outcomes of a scenario, Can see through illusions and disguises, Intangibility, Acausality (Type 1), Plant Manipulation (Can magically cause plants to grow), Able to manifest inside of books, Possession of distant objects for the purposes of communication | Can banish people to the moon, Petrification/Sealing, Small-scale Reality Warping, Can reverse the effects of a reality warper as powerful as Discord | All previous powers greatly enhanced | All previous powers greatly enhanced plus the ability to return the stolen flight, strength and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, Can summon a giant spiritual Alicorn to aid in battle | Can grow wings, ears and a tail through the magic of friendship or playing music Transformation, (in pony mode),Breath Attack, Extreme Longevity Attack Potency:Large Star level (Defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord with little trouble) | Large Star level (Was shown to be equal to Lord Tirek at the time, who had the strength of most of Equestria's ponies and Discord. Is far stronger than her regular Alicorn form) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Princess Luna, Rather easily reacted to natural sunlight) Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Class 100 '(Can throw around Insecticon Bruisers who are as a large as him and push down huge metallic pillars with some strain) '''Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Tanked several hard hits from Lord Tirek) Stamina: 'Undeterminable '''Range:'Thousands of kilometers, can teleport across an entire country with ease | Was able to stretch across all of Equestria, a country-sized area 'Standard Equipment:'Energon sword and shield The Element of Magic '''Intelligence: Is stated to be a Genius several times, figured out and finished a spell that not even the legendary Star Swirl could complete, and she was considered one of the greatest unicorns of all time Weaknesses: is overly organized to the point of insanity, has OCD and can be driven to madness if one thing doesn't go its way, While in difficult battles, Grim twilight can have a tendency to succumb to bloodlusted rage, which massively boosts its stength but reduces its intelligence and self-preservation skills to virtually nil. it is incredibly stubborn and prideful, refusing help from allies it deems as "weak" Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Want It, Need It Spell: Can force those this is cast on to adore anything just by looking at it. * Apples-to-Oranges: Can transform anything into an orange * Gravity Spell: Can flip gravity to any way it pleases * Come-to-life Spell: Brings inanimate objects to life. Many spells do not have names, but they are stated in its Powers section. Category:My Little Pony Category:Hero Characters Category:Female Characters